Technical Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to programmable electronics, and more specifically, to computers and to computer programs.
Description of Related Art
A breakpoint is a location in programming code that, upon being reached, triggers a temporary halt in the program. Programmers use breakpoints to test and debug programs by causing the program to stop at scheduled intervals so that the status of the program can be examined in stages. Memory break points can be helpful tools to debug program control flow. However, the present inventor recognized certain drawbacks of conventional memory breakpoints as debugging tools.